


a snowy shade of winter

by caimani



Series: Lemonade [9]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Multi, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: A heavy snow causes classes to be cancelled for the day. Patty takes his boyfriends out for a walk.





	a snowy shade of winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undrscoremaddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undrscoremaddie/gifts).



> happy birthday to Maddie!!! :3

Patty thinks, with all the combined magical and monstrous powers of the staff, they maybe could have done something about the foot of snow currently blanketing the campus. But maybe they wanted a day or two off just as much as the students. 

It’s not like it’s a particularly busy week, after all. Finals are over and the main things scheduled for the week before the break are simple things. Class parties, films, fun in-class activities, and that sort of thing. Patty is going to miss the fairy-light picnic Ms. Shadowblaze had planned for class today, and the film Mr. Black was going to show, but he’s alright with this alternative. 

The snow is still falling lightly, building up on the campus pathways that have been cleared and re-cleared at least three times now. In the hazy light of the early morning, it’s like a dreamland. Like a different place. 

Patty pulls his winter coat closer around him and tilts his face up so the snowflakes fall on his face.

“You’re gonna get pneumonia like that,” Awsten says, squashing himself up against Patty’s side. 

“Can vampires get pneumonia?” Cody asks from Awsten’s other side. He’s clinging onto Awsten, probably trying to absorb as much of Awsten’s warmth as possible. Werewolves, man.

“I don’t know,” Patty says. “I’ve definitely gotten sick before.”

“Shit, dude,” Cody says. “Hang onto Awsten, he’s like a fucking heater.”

“Not as much as Jawn is,” Awsten says, although he puts an arm around Patty. “Jawn’s like a fucking furnace.” He’s silent for a moment. “Geoff isn’t though. Speaking of… Hey, why aren’t you hot, Cody?”

“I _am_ hot,” Cody protests. 

“But demons and hellhounds aren’t hot.” Awsten’s got a knowing smirk on his face. 

“ _I’m_ hot.” Cody protests, even though he’s got to know that Awsten is just messing with him like he always does.

Patty smiles at the start of the affectionate bickering. He pulls Awsten and Cody along the snowy paths towards the large Monster High pond. It had frozen over a few days ago, and earlier that morning, he’d seen on the group chat that a few of their friends were going to try ice skating on it. Or maybe just walking around and slipping on top of it.

“You’re fucking freezing right now,” Awsten says, still to Cody. 

“Yeah, keep me warm, babe,” Cody says, throwing his arms around Awsten’s torso and burying his face in the back of Awsten’s jacket. 

There are a few people at the pond already, but nobody that Patty immediately recognizes. They all look like upperclassmen. He waves at them anyway, and two of them start to wave back, but one of them flails and falls flat on their back while the other one watches.

Patty distantly hears the two yelling at each other.

“Zack! You didn’t catch me! You always catch me! You’re supposed to catch me!”

“Sorry! I thought you were gonna, like, ghost. Like you usually do.”

“I’m not ghosting up into your arms now, you hurt my feelings.”

“Aw, Jack, I’m sorry… But that was kinda funny. How did you even slip?”

“Anyone can lose their balance!”

“Not me, ha-ha-ha!”

Patty reaches the edge of the pond with Cody and Awsten and goes to walk out onto it. Awsten— with Cody still clinging to his back for warmth— stretches out a hesitant leg over the surface of the ice.

“Uh…” Awsten says. “I think I’m gonna try this with more legs. For stability.” 

“If you shift,” Cody says, his voice muffled. “Can I stay, like, on your back? You’re so warm when you’re all fluffy.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Awsten says. “Just wait, when I hit my next growth spurt, I’m gonna be big enough to carry both you and Patty. It’s gonna be so cool.”

Patty laughs at the mental image. “Like Princess Mononoke?”

“Um—”

“Yeah!” Cody exclaims, lifting his face away from Awsten long enough for Awsten to shift into wolf form. “Awsten, you’ve gotta grow at least that big. You’re gonna look so badass. Right now, you’re like a big puppy.”

Awsten huffs and looks up pointedly at Patty. Patty smiles and pets his head, between his ears. “You already are a badass, Awsten.”

Cody grabs hold of Awsten’s thick fur for support as the three of them step out onto the ice. It’s thick enough to not even make a noise under their combined weight. Patty feels a bit safer and takes another step.

His foot slips. 

Patty’s heart jumps into his throat as he falls, but he doesn’t hit the ice. He falls onto Awsten’s warm furry body instead. Awsten, who had somehow moved just in time to catch him.

“Thanks, Awsten,” Patty says, reaching out to hold onto Awsten’s fur. “This isn’t pulling on your fur, right?”

Awsten shakes his head. He bumps his head gently against Patty’s leg. 

The three of them move around the frozen pond, slipping occasionally but not falling anymore. Patty ends up putting both of his hands in Awsten’s fur because he’s so warm and comfy. Awsten doesn’t seem to mind it at all. When they climb up onto the pier at the other side of the pond, he doesn’t immediately shapeshift back.

Patty sits on the pier, Awsten curled up between him and Cody. The snow is still falling, and pretty soon it’ll be a good idea to get back inside before someone drags them into a snowball fight (which will probably get them all, minus Awsten, hypothermia). But it’s still so pretty out here. He reclines on the pier, watching other students walk or skate or slip on the ice. A pair of werewolves start a race around the edge, slipping and sliding more than running, but still having a great time. 

“Hey,” Cody says, breaking the silence between them. “Are you guys… um. The break.”

Patty’s heart sinks a little. “Yeah?” he says.

“Are you going to be going home?” Cody says.

Patty looks away, at a grove of trees that are almost unrecognizable with all the snow on them. He thinks about the conversation he had the week before finals with his family, about how he’s perfectly happy staying at the school for the break, since Ben and Foley and Ali are all staying too. 

He’ll be with his friends. He’ll have a great time with them.

But.

The heater next to him subsides slightly as Awsten shapeshifts back into his human form. “OH!” he yells. “Yeah, I gotta bring you two over to my place for, like, at least a week. My parents want to meet you.”

“WHAT!” Cody yells back.

Patty’s mouth falls open. “You want us to meet your parents?” 

“Oh, they’re _expecting_ to meet you,” Awsten says very seriously. “So. Yeah. Uh, whenever is best for you guys.”

Cody and Patty exchange shocked expressions. Well, that was some unexpected news.

**Author's Note:**

> awsten won't actually get as big as the wolves in princess mononoke but he will get much bigger than a normal wolf


End file.
